Foreign Indulgence
by tbenner12
Summary: Wrote this for a prompt on Live Journal but I really liked it so I'm posting it here as well! ONESHOT. SLASH established HotchxReid. Extremely graphic sex. don't like don't read


"Arigatou gouzimasu!" Reid bowed his head at the Japanese waiter as he placed their food at the table.

"Oh, doitashimashte!" the waiter smiled and bowed back at Reid before walking back to the kitchen.

Reid smiled as he picked up his fork and began eating his noodles.

Hotch looked at the young doctor and shook his head, "You can speak Japanese, but you still can't use chopsticks."

Reid shrugged in response, "most places in Japan have the choice of forks, but not every place has someone who can speak English. Knowing the language is much more essential for survival. Baka."

"Baka?" Hotch raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Reid shrugged, "Maybe you should ask one of the waiters if you want to know so badly."

Hotch narrowed his eyes at the smirk on the young man's face.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hotch waved a waiter over to the table, "what does 'baka' mean?"

Reid hooted with laughter as the waiter smacked Hotch on the head and walked away, muttering to himself in Japanese.

"Spencer Reid! What did I just say to him?" Hotch fumed at the younger man as he rubbed his head.

"Baka means idiot," Reid smirked as he took a bite of his noodles.

"Great, I just called the man making my food an idiot, thanks," Hotch shook his head, using his chopsticks to gather some noodles.

"Anytime," Reid winked as he took a drink of his water.

"What else do you know?" Hotch asked through a mouthful of noodles.

Spencer thought for a moment before replying, "Aaronsan wa daisuki desu." (I love Aaron)

"What did you just say about me?" Hotch asked accusingly.

Reid shrugged, "Ask someone."

"Oh no, I'm not getting smacked again," Hotch shook his head, "tell me."

Reid shook his head, "Aaronsan wa totemo sutekki desu." (Aaron is very handsome)

"Reid," Hotch said warningly.

Reid rolled his eyes, "Aaronsan wa mendokusai desu." (Aaron is a pain in the butt)

"Even though I think you're insulting me, I love it when you speak in tongues," Aaron growled at Reid.

"Tabemashyou!" (Eat!) Reid shouted at Hotch with a slight smile on his face.

"Seriously, stop it. Or else I might fuck you right here," Hotch whispered to Reid across the table.

"Kuruma ka uchi desuka?" (car or house?) Reid winked at Hotch as the man stared back at him with lust in his eyes.

"Eat your food so we can go," Hotch almost whined as he abandoned his chopsticks and picked up a fork to shovel his food in his mouth.

Reid on the other hand took his sweet time eating his noodles, sneaking a single Japanese word in every so often just to see Hotch writhe.

"Did you just say Ringo?" Hotch raised a brow at Reid, "He's not Japanese."

Spencer snorted and covered his mouth. Once he contained himself he chuckled out, "it means apple."

"oh," Hotch was embarrassed as he waited for Reid to finish his food.

When Reid finally finished his food, Hotch waved for the waiter immediately, "check!"

The man who had smacked Hotch earlier came over and placed their bill on the table. Hotch smiled at the man as he pulled out his card, "I'm sorry for saying that earlier, I didn't know what it meant."

The man shook his head and picked up the card and bill, "hito no amerika jin wa jama desu." (Americans are annoying).

Spencer clamped his lips shut, stifling a laugh.

"What did he say?" Hotch glared at Reid.

"Hey, he insulted me just as much as he did you," Reid lifted his hands in a defensive gesture, "he said Americans are annoying."

Hotch rolled his eyes and made sure he had everything gathered before the waiter returned so they could leave.

The waiter returned and placed Hotch's card back on the table.

Reid smiled up at the man, "arigatou gozimasu! ittekimasu!" (Thank you very much! have a nice day!)

The waiter smiled and bowed at Reid, "Arigatou gozimashta!" (store clerk way of saying have a nice day)

Hotch and Reid got up and left the restaurant. The whole way to the car, Reid kept saying random Japanese phrases, making sure to use certain words that just had a pleasing sound to them. As soon as they got in the car, Hotch slammed on the steering wheel, "Speak English, God damn it!"

Reid smirked and teasingly raised a brow at Hotch, "I thought you liked it when I spoke in tongues?"

"That's the problem," Hotch looked down at his lap shyly. Reid followed his gaze and stiffed a laugh as he saw the bulge in Hotch's pants.

"matte miyouka?" (Do you want to try it?) Reid whispered into Hotch's ear. He loved that he could say just about anything and Hotch wouldn't have any idea.

Hotch groaned as he backed out of the parking space. He drove out of the parking lot and started down the road back to the house they had been sharing for a few months.

Reid kept at the Japanese until Hotch finally pulled the car off onto a back road and parked the car.

Reid was in the middle of the word "karada" (body) when Hotch threw off his seat belt, grabbed the younger man's face and pressed his lips against his own, kissing him fervently.

Reid grabbed Hotch's face and returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"Move your seat back," Reid said through the side of his mouth as he continued kissing Hotch, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Hotch reached below and pushed his seat back as far as it would go and then pressed the button that reclined the seat. Once the seat was fully adjusted, Hotch pulled Reid into his lap, causing Reid to push Hotch into a lying-down position and straddled his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together.

Hotch's head arched back as Reid began placing kisses down his neck and collar bone, undoing his shirt as he went.

This wasn't the first time they'd had sex out in a semi-public place, so neither of them were worried about anybody catching them, especially since they knew hardly anyone used this road.

Once Reid was done with Hotch's shirt, Hotch sat up and attacked Reid's neck, pushing his back into the steering wheel. They both jumped as the horn blared from being pressed on by Reid's back.

"Maybe we should stop and go home," Reid panted, his eyes darting quickly at the windows.

Hotch shook his head and tore off Reid's shirt, "You're not getting off the hook that easy. You started this, we're gonna finish it," with that, Hotch hungrily attacked Reid's nipples, causing the young man to gasp and grab onto Hotch's dark hair.

Reid snuck his hands down Hotch's sides and reached between them and began to undo Hotch's pants. He reached in and grasped Hotch's rock hard member, causing Hotch to bite down on Reid's nipple, receiving a scream from the young man.

Hotch lifted his butt up enough so he could slide his pants and underwear down to his legs, freeing his aching cock from its confines. Reid lied his body down on top of Hotch's so he could slip off his own pants. Hotch moaned at the heat Reid admitted to his naked body.

Once they were both pants-less, Reid sat on Hotch's lap, allowing Hotch to sit up. Hotch held onto Reid's hips as he rocked him back and forth, their erections rubbing together as they kissed in a heated passion. It was cold outside and the two men were producing so much heat the windows began to fog over.

Spencer grabbed a hold of Hotch's cock and readied himself to be impaled by it.

"No preparation?" Hotch gasped as he looked at the young man.

Reid shook his head, "I need it too badly," and with that he sat down on Hotch's member, arching his back and moaning as Hotch sank into him.

Hotch gasped, his toes curling. Reid had never let him enter him without preparing him before, "So fucking tight," Hotch bit out through gritted teeth as he fought to contain control. He grabbed Reid's hips and began bouncing him up and down.

Reid was in euphoria as his eyes rolled back in his head and he rocked with Hotch fast yet steady. Reid leaned down and swooped Hotch up in a kiss, panting heavily as he did.

"Speak to me in Japanese, baby," Hotch moaned as he watched Reid above him.

"Aaronnn- ngh- san waaa daisukiiidesu!" Reid screamed as Hotch pounded in and out of him.

"Fuck!" Hotch yelled as his orgasm ripped through him, causing him to spill deep inside of Reid.

Reid screamed moments later, shooting webs of thick cum all over Hotch's chest.

Once they both caught their breath, Reid rolled off of Hotch and back into his own seat, panting.

"How do you say 'fan-fucking-tastic' in Japanese?" Hotch asked, causing Reid to laugh and meet him with a kiss.


End file.
